Hatsune Miku's Crush Crazy Insomnia
by Tyban
Summary: With the end of the christmas holidays arriving, and the educational academy's spring term commencing, Hatsune Miku's life is about to take a wacky turn. Latching eyes upon a new student at the Academy, within mere seconds she is overcome with an insanely powerful crush. She soon starts to experience sensations, feelings, and events of an incredibly eccentric and bizarre nature.
1. Prologue

**Hatsune Miku's Crush Crazy Insomnia**

**Prologue**

You may have thought that a crush has its limits, and you may have even witnessed what you might call the craziest of crushes; to the point where you firmly believe that, that friend or person is just insane. But, nothing compares to Hatsune Miku's crush, in fact I'm willing to bet others pale in comparison; but of course that is for you to decide.

Hatsune Miku, a very sweet, and innocent young girl in her mid-teenage years, gifted with sheer beauty, and a face so adorable; frankly makes you want to chew on her cheeks and squeeze them all day long. Her long illustrious, and perfectly wavy turquoise hair; reaching almost practically to the floor, it's no wonder she's slightly envied by most girls who see her. Along with the on-set of puberty just a few mere years ago, Miku's body is now well developed, giving her a very defining, and not to mention greatly attractive figure. But, dear sweet Miku; has yet to find the confidence within her to feel fully comfortable in herself, she cannot yet walk through the halls of the education academy, feeling completely spirited, with no self-conscious thoughts weighing her down. Instead, our sweet main protagonist is quite shy, hiding away her wonderfully attractive figure underneath big jumpers, long sleeve cardigans, and other such items of clothing; which in all seriousness, I think to be much much more attractive for the sheer cuteness that radiates from her whilst wearing these items of clothing.

So, where does this crazy insomnia crush of Hatsune Miku begin? Quite simply put, it began the day she set eyes on our handsome male protagonist Tai Kagamine from far away. Now you may roll your eyes at this point, with the thoughts of "cliché" pooling and ringing within your head. But, I protest this to be heavily cliché driven, and is it not so, that the material should be fully viewed, before stating it is such a thing as cliché? Perhaps I'm getting off topic ever so slightly here.

Tai Kagamine, had been for most of his life a resident of the British Isles, it was his birthplace, and it was his home for many a year. Though his younger siblings were to born there, they shortly left with their parents to another land, to accommodate the new jobs their parents had received. Tai however remained; this was due to his current attendance to a prestigious school, where he had been excelling in his subjects. So, it was decided he would remain with his grandparents, but of course there comes a time when one has grown up enough, to know the ways of the world, and know which path they wish to take within it. And this lead Tai with a longing to live with his family again, he had of course seen them numerous times over holidays, but such short bursts of time were never enough. After having completed his studies, he soon packed his suitcases, said many numerous goodbyes and take cares to his grandparents, and then off he took towards his family.

Still with a couple of educational years left for him to undertake, it didn't take him long to enrol in the educational academy, yet another prestigious educational establishment. In which, his younger siblings were enrolled, and where might I add, dear sweet Miku's crush came crashing down upon her shoulders. Though, when he had arrived, it had been the Christmas period, and so he had a few weeks to settle into his new surroundings, but he did not see much of anyone but his family. Soon, was this to change as the first day back at the academy rolled around, and he would be gawked at by a number of younger and some slightly older females, and of course as I mentioned, his presence would ultimately cause the crush crazy insomnia of Hatsune Miku to begin.


	2. Meeting Gumi

**Meeting Gumi  
**

It was a simple winters morning, the sunshine had broken through the early morning clouds; splashing waves of golden light upon the lightly frost coated ground. The end of the winter's holiday had come upon all those at the educational academy; it was for this reason that many disgruntled students were leaving their homes, walking out into the cold morning's air, and heading for the academy just a few short minutes away.

The very same could be said for the Kagamine siblings, who were all to a degree early birds, at least three of them were. All four stood outside their house, the oldest being Tai locking the door behind them, before turning around to let out an energised chuckle at the sight of his younger brother Len; whose tie happened to be strewn across his shoulder, along with his hair looking like a bolt of lightning had just freshly struck him.

"Well, I can't say you don't look handsome Len, at least if there's a zombie crisis, you know you'll fit right in" Tai said in a playful tone, ruffling his younger brothers hair, to which Len frowned lightly to not finding it entirely amusing; but with the knowledge his brother was only teasing.

Of course Lily and Rin had gotten a good giggle out of Tai's comment, though the two of them were somewhat focused on keeping warm, their tights and skirts being a part of their uniform; barely provided even a bare thread of protection against the winter's cold. Luckily their upper halves were much warmer, being coated in no less than three layers, from buttoned white shirts, to their academy winter jumpers, over which their big puffy winter jackets were firmly zipped up to their chins; providing way more than enough protection for the cold, and to provide a space in which heat was easily generated.

Tai and Len had less trouble in this respect, though their school trousers weren't all that much better than the girls tights, they certainly had no right to complain as much. Along with their plain black trousers, they to wore white buttoned shirts, an academy blazer, and over top this a similar puffy jacket for Len; of course a more male version, and a large sheep skin winter fleece for Tai; which gave him a fairly hunter like look.

"We best get going, otherwise I think I'm going to freeze on the spot" A leg shivering Rin gently said, her hands clasped up to her mouth; allowing her warm breath to ever so slightly provide them with warmth.

Tai smiled softly as she tried to keep warm, it seemed Lily was mirroring Rin to do the same, to which Tai went over to the two of them, wrapping his big arms around them and clasping them close; causing them to break out in a light giggle each.

"I don't want my two little sisters becoming human popsicles" He said with a playful frowning face. "Let's get a move on then, at least the academy isn't that faraway" Tai then looked over to Len, who had just about managed to tame his wild hair, and correct his ties positioning. "Come on then Len, join the group we'll keep warmer" He said, whilst his arms had repositioned themselves around Lily and Rin's shoulders, allowing walking together as a group much easier. Rin extended her arm out for Len to link up with, to which he quickly paced over to them, sliding his shoulders underneath his twin's arm, and snaking his over her own shoulder.

With this the Kagamine siblings set off to the academy, walking in unison without a hitch or awkward stumbling, they certainly worked well as a team, and it was clear they were all quite close and comfortable with one another. Along their fairly short-ish journey to the academy, the Kagamine's came across a few familiar faces; this wasn't much of a surprise since most of the students at the academy were along the same road.

A zoned out Gumi stood there, eyes staring off into space, whilst her cute lime green hair flowed lightly in the sudden breeze; causing her small frame to shiver lightly. Over the traditional female uniform for the academy, she wore a cream coloured jacket, the hood of said jacket lined with soft fur along the rim; which tickled at her cheeks gently every now and then. Gumi liked to assure herself she had everything before she left the house, and as such she was running through a check list in her head, of course it had caused her to zone out. And when Rin called to her with a giggle, Gumi was suddenly thrown out of her mind, startled she jumped a little almost losing her footing on the frosted ground; which of course caused her cheeks to flare red in embarrassment. The Kagamine's couldn't contain their light laughter, but soon Rin slipped out of their linked chain, moving over to Gumi and playfully poking her cheeks.

"Are you ok Gumi? You look a little cherry like" Rin said with a cheeky smile, soon placing the palms of her cold hands onto Gumi's flared cheeks; they were providing them with excellent warmth. Though of course, poor Gumi felt the cold skin against her warm cheeks, and the contrast caused a gentle shiver to run down her spine, to which Rin removed her hands with a slight 'whoops' look on her face. "Sorry Gumi, they were just so warm"

Gumi let a soft smile spread over her lips. "It's alright" she said in the softest of voices, she was well known for her soft voice; and just how very soothing it was, not to mention adorable for that matter. "You could have always just put them here" Gumi said, taking Rin's hands and shoving them up her jacket, before allowing them to rest upon her covered breasts, a smile of joy on Gumi's lips to bring Rin warmth.

Of course Rin's reaction was more wide eyes and jaw dropped, Lily had burst out laughing seeing Rin's reaction, Tai looked perplexed having not observed this sort of thing before, and Len was in a half state of shock and envy that it wasn't him instead of his sister. All the meanwhile Gumi was joyfully smiling, this sort of action from a girl with such adorable features and a voice so soft it could make you float; certainly seemed out of character, but this was exactly how Gumi was, almost like a deceptive little cutie. She wiggled her chest from side to side, causing her developing breasts to wiggle lightly against Rin's hands, to which Rin whipped her hands out of Gumi's jacket in a shocked manner, falling upon the ground with no amount of pain administered, only Rin pointing her finger up at Gumi, a shocked and slightly confused angered expression on her face.

"You can't just shove someone's hands up your jacket like that! And then wiggle those jiggle cannons against them!" Rin said shouting away at Gumi, though of course it wasn't shocking, and Gumi did not take offence since Rin meant no harm, it was just the way in which she reacted to these sorts of things, and it always provided great comedic moments for Gumi and the other Kagamine's. It also gave Tai quite the insight into Gumi, having not met her before; he could already tell she was fun to be around.

After helping Rin up off the floor, making sure to pull her face right into her breasts as she did so, which sparked another humorous outrage from Rin, Gumi joined the chain the siblings had made and they continued on their path to the academy. The entire time Len was a little preoccupied with Gumi's chest, his eyes seemingly locked onto the jiggling mounds as she walked with the siblings, jealousy of his twin sisters luck in his thoughts, along with what Gumi's impressive "jiggle cannons" might feel like under his hands. To his upset, Rin caught his eyes ogling Gumi's chest, and she soon put a stop to that with a whack to Len's head, and his eyes averted their gaze quicker than it takes a second to pass.

"I don't think you have to worry much about catch-up, since the term only started in September, it's really just been a gradual build up to all the important parts, and I'm sure you'll ease through what you've missed" Lily said with a smile as she looked up at her older brother, the two had been conversing the entire time, discussing Tai having missed on the beginning months of lessons; luckily Lily was taking all the same lessons as Tai.

She was not only gorgeous, with her incredibly long endless golden blond hair, and her striking cerulean orbs, and not to mention her athletic and attractive physique. But she also possessed a great amount of intelligence, so much so that despite being two years younger than her older brother, she was already at his level in education, and would be joining him in each of his classes. Of course this didn't bother Tai at all, he was happy for his younger sister, and incredibly proud of her achievements so far, and the prospect of being able to spend time with his little sister even more so brought joy to him.

"Thank you Lily, hopefully I'll manage to catch up, at least if I have trouble I can just peer over your shoulder eh" He chuckled, lightly nudging his younger sister, to which they both smiled. "Speaking of educational things, don't you have your extra curriculum results coming through soon" Tai went on talking with Lily.

Meanwhile Rin and Gumi had been chattering away to one another, and had found themselves on the subject of Tai, who could not hear them for the fact he was engrossed in talking with Lily.

"He's really tall and handsome Rin, why didn't he come to live with you sooner" Gumi giggled playfully.

"Oh shush Gumi" Rin giggled along with her. "He was finishing his enrolment at another school back in Britain, but it's nice to finally have him properly live with us, and not just for the holidays. But it's kind of weird as well; I'm not used to waking up and see a half-naked older brother get out of the shower"

Gumi's jaw slightly dropped imagining what sort of sight that might be, a little envy soon spawning within her. "Lucky, think I could stay round soon and get a glance at that? Maybe I could even sneak in whilst he's showering" Gumi said scheming away in her mind.

"Gumi!" Rin said in a hushed tone, as to keep her older brothers ear from hearing any of their conversation. "He's too old for you, and that's my brother, I don't want to think about him showering" Rin then shook her head to remove the thought.

"Nuh uh, my parents are ten years apart, besides I want an older guy, and you don't have to think about him showering, but I will" Gumi said with a nod, before drifting away in her head for a little, before looking back to Rin. "Besides, you could take advantage of it, you live with him, think of how many times you could watch him" Gumi's light envy shining through her words.

Rin replied with more shakings of her head, "No, no, no, I don't want to take advantage of it"

"Could you at least take some pictures?" Gumi said sweetly, with her most adorable of smiles, trying to convince her best friend.

Rin's face was one of stone, looking at Gumi with a 'are you serious' kind of glance, before she patted Gumi on the head. "We really need to get you some help; this kind of behaviour is too odd for a cutie like you."

Gumi playfully snapped at Rin's hand, causing Rin to retract it and giggle. "That's where my advantage lies" She nodded with utter enthusiasm. "Do you think your brother would help?" another sweet smile on her lips, her eyebrows moving up and down twice, whilst she nudged Rin's shoulder; trying her hand again at convincing Rin. Rin immediately pounced Gumi to the ground, hands clasped onto the adorable lime hair and eye coloured girl, shaking her head back and forth, in some incredibly wacky attempt at aligning her senses.

By this point the group had reached inside of the academy's grounds, thanks mostly to Len who had been steering them; whilst everyone kept themselves linked together into one mass. He had kept quiet, and his eyes forward for that matter, less Rin whack him on the head again, however his mind conjured images of Gumi's chest; continuing his somewhat perverted thoughts out of reach of anyone knowing.

As Rin had pounced Gumi, Gumi had let out the most adorable squeak of surprise, trying to contain her cute little giggles as her head was shaken from side to side. Other students in the courtyard looked upon this sight in front of them, but it wasn't something all that unusual coming from Rin and Gumi; it was almost like a natural occurrence to them. However, this 'attack' as it were, had broken the continuous conversing between Tai and Lily, who both looked upon their younger sister and rolled their eyes, feeling the burden of the being the older sibling come upon their shoulders. Though Lily was about to go over and put a stop to Rin's 'assault', Tai placed his hand upon her shoulder and with a smile he nodded letting her know he'd sort it out, figuring Lily had done this many times before, giving her a break from it.

Tai exited the remaining grouping of him, Lily and Len, moving over to his playfully psychotic little sister; it was at this point that the students were given a sight of the Kagamine's eldest brother. Tai stood quite tall at six foot three inches, along with an athletic physique, he had golden locks of hair just like his sister Lily; however no-where near as long reaching just down to his chin, and along with that a much thicker look and feel to it. His eyes a mix between green, blue and grey giving them the ability to change subtly with the colours surrounding them, complementing his smooth slightly pale skin, and amplifying his facial features.

Tai rolled his eyes again, before wrapping his large hand around Rin's arm, pulling her up with ease and off of poor Gumi. "Rin, come on now how old are you?" He chuckled softly, ruffling her hair; which ultimately made some of it stand on end due to the static caused. Tai then reached out his hand to Gumi, who of course accepted it happily, allowing Tai to lift her up off the ground, his free hand coming around to support her lower back to correct her footing. "I do apologise Gumi, I hope you're alright" Tai said softly to the adorable Gumi, Rin meanwhile standing behind Tai rolling her own eyes as she watched her older brother, knowing the sort of things running through Gumi's head.

"I'm fine thank you Tai" Gumi said softly, her adorable innocence wasn't even forced or used as a means to aid her, it was literally her natural being which lovingly went hand in hand with her more 'adventurous' side. Gumi happily held Tai's hand, giving it a little squeeze, as she shot him a light wink. Tai was taken back a bit by this, but before he could comprehend the motive behind the wink and squeeze, Rin had grabbed Gumi's shoulder and pulled her away from Tai, taking Gumi's hand firmly and almost forcefully dragging her away. Of course Gumi didn't mind, it was the sort of friendship the two of them had, things like Rin pouncing her and such were nothing hurtful to Gumi, Rin almost helped curb Gumi's inner nature to be 'adventurous'; keeping it at bay one could say.

Tai stood there slightly perplexed at what had just transpired, but after a brief few seconds he shook it off and waved goodbye to his younger sister and the waving Gumi; who shot Tai another wink. Len soon went running after them, being in the same classes as them, and not wanting to miss the sight of Gumi's chest jiggle as she was forced to awkwardly walk backwards from Rin's dragging.

"Well at least you got to witness Gumi and Rin's friendship Tai, I'm not sure whether to think of it as an abusive friendship or their weird way of expressing their love for one another; in a friend way of course" Lily giggle softly, wrapping her arms around one of Tai's much larger ones, her head lightly resting upon his upper arm.

"Certainly an experience I won't forget anytime soon that's all I can say" He chuckled to his sister, looking down at her with a smile as she held onto his arm. "Perhaps they actually make a good pairing, either way Gumi has a strange way of showing her appreciation" Tai said a little perplexed again, one of his eyebrows raised higher than the other.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get very lucky and experience some more of that Tai, I'm not sure whether I'd call it appreciation mind you" Lily said laughing, lightly tapping her forehead on Tai's arm in a teasing fashion. "Anyway, come on, I still need to show you around before class starts" Lily said, pulling at Tai's arm in the direction towards the main entrance, to which Tai's body responded by moving to face that way, before the two walked in unison towards it, Lily still clasping onto her older brothers arm.

It was at this very moment that a young beautiful blond haired girl going by the name of Neru, walked through the main gates of the academy. She was in a similar uniform to that of Rin, and was around the same age; in fact the two were in the same class. She was talking away, whilst looking at her phone, her fingers moving at a mile a minute upon the touch screen; it was quite clear she was a textaholic and there never seemed to be a time where her fingers removed themselves from the layer of touch resistive surface of the device. She clearly had been doing this for some time, having no trouble walking, talking, and texting all at once, and her spatial awareness quite superior. Her words were being directed towards a girl just behind her, the same age, and in the same grouping as Rin, Neru, Len and Gumi.

This girl was rather gorgeous, long locks of turquoise hair adorning her head, tied up into two high pigtails; that with her gorgeous facial features mixed in just that perfect level of cuteness. It was her eyes that were most striking, turquoise orbs that could easily cause anyone's gaze to lock onto them; even within a crowded room it would be of great ease for them to subdue another. Wearing the same uniform as Neru, her hands clasped the strap of an over the shoulder bag; that sat quite comfortable against the shoulder portion of her cardigan with no chance of shifting.

This girls name was Hatsune Miku, she was quite well known around the school, and she was very good friends with the Kagamine's, as well as Neru, Gumi and a few others that made up their friendship circle as it were. Known for being a very cheerful and full of life girl, she was prompt, polite, always excelling in her educations, and not to mention very talented.

It was at this moment, as Miku's moved through the main gate, that her eyes glanced past Neru and toward what looked like Lily Kagamine, but her attention soon shot to the tall figure Lily rested against. A light gasp of subtlety left her strawberry coloured lips, gazing upon the handsome young man that was Tai; it was at that moment as if the entire world melted away and all that was left was Tai. This one defining moment would change Miku Hatsune's life as she knew it, suddenly she was overcome with tingles, her heart seemed to flutter, and she could feel it beat within her stomach. It was the most curious of sensations, but she had no time to be confused by it, she couldn't remove her focus from Tai. Watching him like a hawk stalking a field mouse, as he and Lily made their way up to the main entrance and into the academy. Miku's hand had outstretched without her knowing, practically reaching out towards Tai's direction; as if her reach was so vast she could pull him toward her.

Neru stood there tapping away on her phone, taking a brief glance in Miku's direction, before looking right back at her phone. But her gaze then slowly manoeuvred back to the crush stricken Miku, her eyebrow raised up in a high pointed arch. She looked upon her friend who had gone all glossy eyed, watching as Miku's fingers seemed to tighten into a fist; in her mind trying to grab Tai as he entered the building.

"I knew you weren't normal Miku, but there's a limit" Neru subtly said looking at her phone, retrieving a strawberry lollipop from her pocket and popping it into her mouth. Meanwhile the stricken Miku continued to grasp thin air, completely lost in her thoughts, so incredibly taken away from the world by her instant feelings toward the eldest Kagamine. "This is what eating leeks all day gets you, complete mental break down" Neru said speaking around the lollipop whilst shaking her head, before taking hold of Miku's fist, leading her into the academy before they ended up being late for class. All the meanwhile Miku was completely lost in space, she made no response, just remaining glossy eyed as she replayed those few seconds she had looked upon Tai.

By the time the two had entered the building, the bell soon rang away throughout the halls, it was the beginning of the academy day, and soon classes would begin all over the prestigious educational facility. But the one thing on Hatsune Miku's mind was her sudden crush; this was going to be an interesting day to say the least.


End file.
